


Truth or Dare

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Series: Whedonverseandbeyond Spring 11 Story Tree Challenges [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Conspiracy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder is distressed by the decision he has to make, now that he knows how far the Alien Conspiracy goes.<br/>A/N: Part of the Conspiracy Arc on the X-Files.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> First Word: Oil  
> Last Word: Play 
> 
> Part of the spring 2011 drabble challenge at whedonverseandbeyond  
> http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?s=7ec8971f0696a9c6bacd7671345cec98&p=84118&mode=linear#post84118

Oil, dark and un-relentless. It's reach is overwhelming, the men behind it so powerful, there is no way to fight that inescapable future.

Fox Mulder can't imagine being one of the Chosen one. His parents made a choice with which he cannot live. Still, he wants Scully to have a chance. 

It means dealing with Kryceck... Becoming Kryceck... Relying on Kryceck. Can he do it? Will he have the guts to play Russian Roulette with her life, play a kids game of Truth and Dare and finding out he has neither the guts or the compunction to let it play?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
